Jane Lynch
|birthplace=Dolton, Illinois |family=Dr. Lara Embry |yearsactive= 1988-present }} Jane Lynch is a prolific American actress, comedian, singer, and writer. Biography Lynch was born and raised in Dolton, Illinois, the daughter of a housewife mother and a banker father. She was raised in an Irish Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She received her bachelor's degree in theatre from Illinois State University and her MFA from Cornell University, also in theater. Lynch is openly gay and was engaged to be married to her partner Dr. Lara Embry in May 2010. They have since seperated. Embry herself received much publicity surrounding a custody battle over two children with her former partner, which she won. Lynch's extensive theater background involved touring with The Second City comedy troupe and playing Carol Brady in The Real Live Brady Bunch. She also wrote and starred in the award-winning play Oh Sister, My Sister. Originally produced in 1998, the play kicked off the Lesbians in Theater program at the L.A. Gay & Lesbian Center in 2004. Her breakthrough film role was as Christy Cummings, the butch lesbian personal dog handler to trophy wife Sheri Ann Cabot in director Christopher Guest's 2000 mockumentary Best in Show (2000). She also appeared in Guest's A Mighty Wind (2003) as porn actress-turned-folk singer Laurie Bohner and in For Your Consideration (2006) as an entertainment reporter. Lynch is also a seasoned television performer. She starred in 2002's MDs, and has made guest appearances in numerous television series, including Judging Amy, The West Wing, 7th Heaven, Felicity, Arrested Development, Two and a Half Men, Glee, Boston Legal, The L Word, Criminal Minds, Help Me Help You, Gilmore Girls and The New Adventures of Old Christine, among others. Criminal Minds She portrays Diana Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid's mother, and has made appearances in the Season One episode "The Fisher King, Part 1", the Season Two episodes "The Fisher King, Part 2" and "Revelations", and the Season Four episodes "The Instincts" and "Memoriam". She reprised the role in the Season Twelve episodes "Surface Tension", "Unforgettable", and "Red Light" and in Season Fifteen episode "Awakenings. Filmography *Criminal Minds - 9 episodes (2006-2020) TV episodes - Diana Reid *The Good Fight - Sweeney Agonistes (2017) TV episode - Madeline Starkey *The Real O'Neals - The Real Thang (2016) TV episode (unaccredited) - Herself *The Late Bloomer (2016) - Caroline Chambers *Tween Fest - 3 episodes (2016) TV episodes - Sophia Sharp *Mascots (2016) - Gabby Monkhouse *The Stinky & Dirty Show - 3 episodes (2016) TV episodes (voice) - Dumper *Angel from Hell - 13 episodes (2016) TV episodes - Amy *After the Reality (2016) - Doctor *The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Show on the Road/Catherine the Great (2016) TV episode (voice) - Bernadette Steele *Dropping the Soap - 8 episodes (2015) TV episodes - Olivia Vanderstein *Back to the Jurassic (2015) (voice) - Sue *Glee - 121 episodes (2009-2015) TV episodes - Sue Sylvester *Paul (2010) - Pat Stevenson *Shrek Forever After (2010) - Gretchen *90210 - Girl Fight! (2010) TV episode - Laurel Sullivan *The Cleveland Show - Love Rollercoaster (2010) TV episode (voice) - Ms. Eck *Two and a Half Men - 11 episodes (2004-2009) TV episodes - Dr. Linda Freeman *Post Grad (2009) - Carmella Malby *Julie & Julia (2009) - Dorothy McWilliams *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (voice) - Diatryma Mom *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust (2009) (VG) (voice) *Mr. Troop Mom (2009) - Ms.Hulka *Party Down - 9 episodes (2009) TV episodes - Constance Carmell *Handy Manny - Jackie's Old Shed (2009) TV episode (voice) - Jackie Greenway *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Gangland (2009) TV episode (voice) - Joan Jameson *The L Word - 15 episodes (2005-2009) TV episodes - Joyce Wischnia *Weather Girl (2009) - J.D. *Spring Breakdown (2009) - Senator 'Kay Bee' Hartmann *Big Breaks (2009) - M.J. *Role Models (2008) - Gayle Sweeny *Boston Legal - 4 episodes (2006-2008) TV episodes - Joanna Monroe *Alex's Halloween (2008) - Mother *Another Cinderella Story (2008) - Dominique Blatt *Psych - There Might Be Blood (2008) TV episode - Commander Barbara Dunlap *Space Chimps (2008) (voice) - Dr. Poole *The Rocker (2008) - Lisa *Man Maid (2008) - Sabena *My Name Is Earl - I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends: Part 1 (2008) TV episode - Sissy *The Toe Tactic (2008) - Honey Strumpet *Tru Loved (2008) - Ms. Maple *Adventures of Power (2008) - Joni *Never Better (2008) - Linda *Web Therapy - Psycho Analysis: Part 1, Psycho Analysis: Part 2 and Psycho Analysis: Part 3 (2008) TV episodes - Claire Dudek *The Adventures of Captain Cross Dresser (2008) (voice) *Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) - Gail the Television Reporter *American Dad! - 4 episodes (2007) TV episodes (voice) - Al *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) - Gail *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever (2007) (voice) - Joan Hobbie / Minnie *Love Is Love (2007) - Reverend Greeley *The List (2007) - Dr. Davina *The New Adventures of Old Christine - Friends and The Real Thing (2007) TV episodes - Ms. Hammond *The Hammer (2007) (unaccredited) - Woman Who Argues With Jerry *Suffering Man's Charity (2007) - Ingrid Sorensen *Smiley Face (2007) - Casting Director *Campus Ladies - *Psych 101 (2007) TV episode - Professor *Help Me Help You - 6 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Raquel Janes *Untitled Christine Taylor Project (2007) - Janet *I Do & I Don't (2007) - Nora Stelmack *Area 57 (2007) - Irene Maloof *Eye of the Dolphin (2006) - Glinton *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) (voice) - Joan Hobbie / Minnie *The Frank Anderson (2006) - Dr. Emily Brice *Lovespring International - 13 episodes (2006) TV episodes - Victoria Ratchford *For Your Consideration (2006) - Cindy *Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) - Lucy Bobby *Fifty Pills (2006) - Doreen *Night Stalker - Into Night (2006) TV episode (unaccredited) - Scientist *Rodney - Rodney Moonlights (2005) and Rodney Gets a Leg Up (2006) (unaccredited) - TV episodes - Amy O'Brien *Desperate Housewives - Silly People (2006) TV episode - Maxine Bennett *Separated at Worth (2006) - Jennifer *The Californians (2005) - Sybill Platt *Illeanarama (2005) TV series - Ann (unknown episodes) *Bam Bam and Celeste (2005) - Darlene *Weeds - Fashion of the Christ (2005) TV episode - The Candyman *The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) - Paula *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Magic Takes a Holiday (2005) TV episode (voice) - Madame Rothchild *Blind Justice - Rub a Tub Tub and Four Feet Under (2005) TV episodes - Dr. Taylor *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Unbearable (2005) TV episode - Ranger *Unscripted - *Episode #1.6 and Episode #1.7 (2005) TV episodes - Jane *Promtroversy (2005) - Mimi Nimby (Concerned Parent) *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party (2005) - Joan Hobbie / Minnie *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (unaccredited) - Realtor *Veronica Mars - Return of the Kane (2004) TV episode - Mrs. Donaldson *Memoirs of an Evil Stepmother (2004) - Blanche Monroe *How to Be a Hollywood Player in Less Than Ten Minutes (2004) - Hollywood Mogul *Sleepover (2004) - Gabby *Friends - The One Where Estelle Dies (2004) TV episode - Ellen *Surviving Eden (2004) - Maude Silver *Arrested Development - Altar Egos and Shock and Aww (2004) TV episodes - Cindi Lightballoon *Las Vegas - You Can't Take It with You (2004) TV episode - Helen Putasca *Monk - Mr. Monk Gets Married (2004) TV episode - Dr. Julie Waterford *NYPD Blue - You Da Bomb (2004) TV episode - Susanna Howe *Little Black Boot (2004) - Grace *According to Jim - The Lemonade Stand (2003) TV episode - Janice *Exposed (2003/I) - Julie Gross *Spider-Man - Heroes and Villains (2003) TV episode (voice) - Oscorp Executive *The Dead Zone - The Storm (2003) TV episode - Flo McMurtry *Watching Ellie - TV (2003) TV episode - Roman *A Mighty Wind (2003) - Laurie Bohner *MDs - 10 episodes (2002) TV episodes - Aileen Poole, RN, Ph.D *The Big Time (2002) - Miss Rush *7th Heaven - 4 episodes (2001-2002) TV episodes - Nurse *Felicity - Ben Don't Leave and The Paper Chase (2002) TV episodes - Professor Carnes *Family Guy - 4 episodes (2001-2002) TV episodes (voice) - Dotty Campbell *Collateral Damage (2002) - Agent Russo *Titus - The Trial (2002) TV episode - Prosecutor *Hiding in Walls (2002) - Diane Moffet *The King of Queens - Ovary Action (2001) TV episode - Dr. Foreman *The X Files - Lord of the Flies (2001) TV episode - Mrs. Anne T. Lokensgard *Family Law - No Options (2001) TV episode - Cheryl Bowman *Boston Public - Chapter Twenty-Four (2001) TV episode - Jane Morrell *Arli$$ - Giving Something Back (2001) TV episode *The Division - The First Hit's Free, Baby (2001) TV episode *Martini (2001) - Dr. Jane *Nice Guys Finish Last (2001) - Mom *The West Wing - In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1 (2000) and Two Cathedrals (2001) TV episodes - Reporter *Popular - I Know What You Did Last Spring Break (2001) TV episode - Susie Klein *Cursed - ...And Then Jack Had Two Dates (2001) TV episode - Carla *Dawson's Creek - The Te of Pacey (2001) TV episode - Mrs. Witter *Gilmore Girls - Forgiveness and Stuff (2000) TV episode - Nurse *Judging Amy - Pilot (1999), Drawing the Line and Waterworld (2000) TV episodes - ASA Perkins *Best in Show (2000) - Christy Cummings *Color Me Gay (2000) - Executive *JAG - The Witches of Gulfport (2000) TV episode *Red Lipstick (2000) - Final TV Newscaster *What Planet Are You From? (2000) - Doreen *Dharma & Greg - Play Lady Play (1999) TV episode - Sheryl *Caroline in the City - Caroline and the First Date (1998) TV episode - Hostess *Touch Me (1997) - Counselor *Frasier - A Lilith Thanksgiving (1996) TV episode - Cynthia *3rd Rock from the Sun - Dick, Smoker (1996) TV episode - Mrs. Koppel *Cybill - Educating Zoey (1996) TV episode - Mrs. Sweeney *NewsRadio - The Cane (1995) TV episode - Carol *In the House - Female Trouble (1995) TV episode - Ruth *The John Larroquette Show - The Tutor (1994) TV episode - Evaluator *Party of Five - Much Ado (1994) TV episode - Dr. Pennant *Married with Children - Valentine's Day Massacre (1994) TV episode - Greta *Empty Nest - The Girl Who Cried Baby (1993) TV episode - Tammy *Bakersfield P.D. - Bakersfield Madam (1993) TV episode - Michelle Hathaway *Fatal Instinct (1993) - Prison Reporter *The Fugitive (1993) - Doctor Kathy Wahlund *Straight Talk (1992) - Gladys *In the Best Interest of the Children (1992) - Gwen Hatcher *Vice Versa (1988) - Ms. Lindstrom *Taxi Killer (1988) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Another Cinderella Story (2008) (performer: Hold 4 You, Baby Got Bacne) *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) (performer: Jingle Bells, Hark the Herald Angels Sing, There's No Room At The Inn, It's Christmas Time Again) 'LINKS' *For up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Jane Lynch Category:Actresses Category:Real People